Always
by Simonlover43
Summary: This is a Jisbon love story. It goes kinda slow at first but it will speed up as chapters go by. Not like some that jump right in, not that i dont like that. This is my first story so i hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Always.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a chilly December night. The CBI team was working hard on a case. Rigsby and Van Pelt had already left, Cho was about to leave, Lisbon was working in her office, and Jane was, of course, napping on his couch.

"Night Boss!" Cho yelled as he entered the elevator.

Lisbon sat at her desk thinking. Her eyes wondered over to Jane napping on the couch. She wishes she knew what to say. She has always has an interest in Patrick, ever since he first came to CBI in search of Red John. When Teresa got to know him, she knew she loved him, she just wished she could muster up the courage to tell him how she really felt. She snapped back to reality. She stretched and shut down her computer. She got up, grabbed her coat, and walked over to Jane's couch.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily. It makes her crazy how sexy he sounds. _Teresa!_ She comes back. Jane's just lying there with his eyes closed.

"Want to grab something to eat? I'm on my way to Royal Diner anyways." Lisbon says trying to sound as casual as she can.

Jane slowly opens his eyes and looks up at her. _She's so beautiful. I would love to go very much!_ He thinks.

He slowly sits up. "Sure" he says in a sexy, sleepy way. Lisbon tries to keep herself together.

"Just gimmie a minute." He says while stretching.

"Okay, I will go warm up the car!" She smiles.

As soon as she's gone Jane hurries to the bathroom. He tries to clean himself up then goes outside to meet Lisbon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always.**

**Chapter 2**

**Author Note: Sorry they're kind of short...especially compared to others...i hope you dont mind. If they're short it just means i will post more faster! :) Hope you like it...**

They're on their way to Royal Diner. They're both excited and awfully nervous. It was their first date, although neither of them would admit it, out loud at least. It's silent in the car except for the quiet radio. They were both thinking intensely about one another. They had the same feelings for each other; they just didn't know that the other felt the same way. The two of them were nervous, excited, and energized. They were desperate to find something, anything, to talk about.

"So…" Jane tries.

"So?" Lisbon answers with a smile.

"Have you been to Royal Diner before?" He asks.

"Once; I went there for lunch the other day. Not bad food" She smiles. "So have any ideas on the case?

"Yeah…I do. But I don't really want to talk about work right now Teresa…"

_Teresa? What, now I'm Teresa? _

"Yeah, okay." She pauses. "Well, what _do _you want to talk about?" Lisbon asks, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know" Jane looks at her.

_Jane, why? I have no idea what I could say! All I can think about is you!_

"Me?!" He questions.

She didn't notice he was looking at her. _Shit! I forgot who I was with! _

"Yes, it seems you have." Jane points out being his usual annoying, cocky self.

Lisbon is really embarrassed and she has no idea what to say.

Jane notices how red her face is. "I know how you feel…" He tries to comfort her and feels bad for embarrassing her.

"You do?" She asks in a pissy way.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_

"Teresa, I mean…" _Shit. I have no idea I have always loved Teresa, but what can I say?!_

"Well?" Teresa says impatiently, glancing at him then back to the road.

"I mean…" _Just say it already Patrick! _"I feel the same way…about you."

"What?" She asks in a surprised but relived way. _Is he serious? Does he mean what I think he means? I would ask how he knows how I feel but…He's Jane…Is this one of his tricks or does he really mean it?_

"I'm serious Teresa" He tries to get her to believe him.

"Since when?"

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**Always.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry it's took so long...Christmas and all...My next chapter will be up as soon as I can but i forgot my journal at my dads house and im here till January 8th so it will be a while...**

They are both relived to get that off their chests. Both of them were confused yet happy, nervous yet excited.

"We're here." Teresa says as she pulls into the parking lot.

Patrick lets out a breath and claps his hands on his lap. "Alright"

It's midnight; thankfully Royal Diner is open 24/7. They both get out of the car and walk in.

Patrick and Teresa take their seat. The waitress comes for their drink orders. Patrick orders scotch, Teresa, wine.

"So…" Patrick smiles folding his arms.

Teresa wants to tell him how she feels but can't find the words. _What can I say? He just said he feels the same way about me! What exactly could that mean?! _ Teresa is happy he said that of coursed just somewhat confused. Patrick, of course, notices how she is feeling. He wants to say something…the trick was to say it.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"About what?"

"About…how I said that so suddenly."

"You don't need to apologize Patrick."

He's so worried about her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

The waitress comes back to their table. "Are you ready?" She questions, smiling.

They order and she walks away.

"Teresa?"

It takes her a moment to answer. "Yes"

"What are you thinking about?" He asks without thinking.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Um, yes, I did. I don't know why…" He chuckles. Teresa giggles.

Patrick starts thinking,_ I want to say something, but what the hell could I say?!_

Their food comes and they eat in silence. You would think it would be awkward, but it's not for them because they're both deep in thought.

When they finish, Teresa drives Patrick back to CBI HQ.

Before he gets out he pauses. Teresa looks at him curiously.

"Teresa Lisbon," He pauses. "I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Always.**

**Chapter 4**

**Author Note: **I can tell that the fact I love Simon does come out in my story a little…when Teresa is describing things he does and such! :) I just love him! I hope you guys are enjoying it and I really apologize it took so long for this chapter! Also I hope you all noticed I did change the rating to M (My Beta didn't at first so I thought I would mention it) :)

He hesitates, but gets out of the car and heads inside.

Teresa sits there shocked. _He loves me? Is he fucking serious?! _She considers going to talk to him, but she decides to just go home.

Patrick walks to the kitchen to make tea. Then he brings it upstairs to his room in the attic. He sits down at his desk; he just sits, thinks and drinks his tea.

Teresa drives home. When she gets to her apartment she walks in and sits on her couch. She pours herself another glass of wine. _He loves me? Is this one of his games or does he actually mean it?_

Jane wakes up Saturday morning and he decides to call Lisbon.

"Hello?" She answers sleepily.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Jane replies.

"It's okay…I should probably be up anyways…"

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" Jane asks hopefully.

Lisbon pauses. "Yeah…Sure."

Jane smiles. "Alright I will meet you at the Royal Diner! Bye!"

"Okay see you soon!"

Jane considers saying "I love you" but decides their relationship, if you could call it that yet, isn't ready for that. So he shuts his phone and gets dressed. He decides to wear his normal get up with his vest.

Lisbon just wears a shirt and jeans; she puts on some make up then goes to meet Jane.

. . .

"Well, that was good!" Patrick says in a smile as they walk out of the diner.

"Yeah, I'd say it was!" Teresa agrees with a giggle. She was quite giddy, since she was with Patrick. She looks into his eyes as they walk towards their cars. _Her beautiful eyes, her smile, she's so gorgeous, so perfect. _He doesn't know if he can hold himself back much longer. He has for years, and now that he's so close with her and she's more open, it's just…different.

The walk through the parking lot holding hands and swinging their arms together. Their only a step away from their cars, Teresa looks into Patrick's deep blue eyes, with a huge beautiful smile on her face.

At this Patrick slips, he can't hold back any longer. She's beautiful and cute and just perfect. He grabs her waist lightly and pushes her against his car, kisses her passionately.

Teresa's absolutely shocked. She pushes him off her a little. "Jane! What the Hell!?"

Patrick feels horrible now and his puppy dog eyes are apologetic, so much so that Teresa feels horrible. "I-I'm sorry Teresa…I should have known I couldn't…" He trails off.

He's still holding her waist and she's still against his car.

_Shit, what am I doing? I should have known this was an absolutely horrible idea…I can't just kiss her!_

Lisbon feels horrible too. _What the hell am I thinking? I've dreamed of this, wanted this forever! Now I've just made him feel horrible about it. _Seeing Patrick's sorry, embarrassed face, she just as horrible as him.

Patrick looks down and starts to let go of her waist. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

It startles him at first but he then rests his hands back on her waist.

"I love you Teresa, I really do." He admits holding her close to him.

"J-…Patrick…I love you too, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" He looks into her eyes trying to figure out why she's sorry. Her beautiful eyes are dilated as normal when she looks at him, but he keeps it to himself.

"For freaking out on you…I've been wanting you to kiss me for a while..." She looks down, blushing. "Also, I apologize for not telling you how I've felt ever since we got to know each other."

"You really don't have any reason to apologize Teresa. I'm the one who needs to be sorry, I have put you through so much and I've made you break the rules for me and I have hurt you so much, I'm so sorry."

She looks into his handsome blue eyes, so full of sorrow. _He's just been through so much…his beautiful wife and innocent daughter murdered by RJ, his childhood, he's been in jail numerous times…He's just been through so much pain yet he still can smile his amazing smile._

"I'm okay Teresa…"

"Alright." Patrick sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Okay." She smiles slightly. "Well, we better get going."

"Wh-, uh, what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm not for sure…"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…you must be lonely."

He tilts his head down and smiles. He looks up at her. "I'm a big boy Teresa. I will be okay. I'm used to being alone!"

"I don't know…I'm just worried about you, that's all."

_He shouldn't be alone. Ever since Lorelei told him about him meeting Red John, he hasn't put that damn book down! The stupid list of suspects! It's just not healthy._

"Don't worry so much about me! I'm alright." He assures her.

"…Okay."

He kisses her on the cheek sweetly. "Bye."

"Bye...I…" She hesitates. She lets out a breath. "I love you Patrick."

Patrick smiles. "I love you too." And with that, he leaves

_So there it is! I hope you like it! I am done with chapters 5-7 just need to be checked by my beta! Hopefully I'll be posting quickly!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Always.**

**Chapter 5**

**Author Note: The Incline is not made by me. I took the bar name from the TV show The Guardian. (The Guardian, which also stars Simon Baker, I recommend you watch. It can be found on Netflix and is sometimes on TV just not in order.)**

The Incline and its dark blue lighting is perfect. They sit down at the bar.

"So…" He smiles and looks her over again. "You really do look beautiful."

Teresa blushes. "Thank you." She giggles. "You look pretty good yourself."

Patrick smiles and glances down before looking up into her eyes. She

Blushes slightly and then he kisses her. She looks down.

"It's okay." Patrick says with a reassuring smile.

"I know…it's just…" She looks at him. "I haven't done this in a while."

He lifts her chin with his finger. "Have you forgotten? Neither have I!" He chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't make you do anything you're not ready to or don't want to, Teresa." He drinks the last bit of his scotch and the bartender refills his glass.

"Okay." Teresa smiles. "I'm alright."

"Then so am I!" Just then a slow song comes on. "Would you like to dance?"

She finished her glass of wine and thinks for a moment. "Sure."

Patrick takes her hand and lightly pulls her off her seat and to the dance floor. He hugs her waist; she puts her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder.

. . .

"Come, we better get going" Patrick chuckles.

It was 2:30 in the morning and Teresa was really drunk. Patrick had been careful, knowing he would have to drive.

"Okay." Teresa giggles. Patrick takes her hand and leads her outside. Teresa shivers and he holds her tight, wrapping her in his jacket along with him. He takes her to his car and opens her door, she stumbles in.

Patrick wonders where to go. _We can't go to my motel and my house is totally out of the question…I don't think her apartment would be a good idea, I don't know how she would feel about us going there if she were sober. _Patrick remembers a nice hotel that was nearby, he decides to go with that.

He parks in the hotel parking lot. "Come on let's check in."

He opens her door and grabs her hand. They walk up to the hotel, check in, and hop in the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

**Always.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Author Note: **This one is longer…hope it's long enough. :l I did get inspiration from so if some words sound similar here's to say I didn't try to steal it, I just have read many of her stories and well then I might put some things in here by accident. So don't get upset if something does sound similar. This chapter is where the "fun" kicks in, so be prepared. ;)

As soon as the elevator doors shut Patrick grabs Teresa's waist and kisses her passionately. Her lips are softer than he could have ever imagined. She kisses him back and it all feels like a dream. When the elevator dings, he stops. The doors open and he checks the hall, it's clear, then he picks her up and she kisses him as he carries her to their room. He struggles to open the door and kicks it closed when he walks in. He walks to the bed and lays her down softly on the bed. He crawls over her and she runs her hands up his chest under his shirt. He kisses her like she's never been kissed. She sits up and pulls off his tee.

"Wait." She gets of the bed and stands. "Help me with this damn zipper."

Patrick lets the dress fall to the ground revealing her lacy lingerie. He takes her in for a moment then grabs her again. Teresa pulls off his belt and she helps him push off his jeans and underwear. Her bra buttons in front, he flings it open. He finds her so beautiful, her dark softly curled hair laying on her shoulders, her full white breasts tipped with rose. They're both ready and excited for what they know is coming.

. . .

He lays in bed thinking as the sun slowly begins to rise, his barely covered, sleeping Teresa next to him. His mind wonders to Lorelei…He's glad he's with Teresa now not her. His night with Lorelei was nothing to him, it was barely even sex! It was just a drunk, weak mistake. Although he wouldn't change it since now he knows more about Red John, she is a huge stepping stone. The only two women who _really_ meant anything to Patrick were Angela and Teresa. Now he's with his second chance at love. He will try even harder to keep her safe, he's getting a second chance and he won't fuck it up!

It was 6 in the morning now and Teresa turns over and looks at him he leans down (from his propped up position on pillows) and presses a tiny kiss to her lips.

"Good Morning gorgeous." He smiles, one of his amazing, heart-melting smiles. This is a perfect way to wake up in Teresa's mind.

"What are you doing?" She smiles.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Life…Love"

"Oh? Like…who?"

"You, Angela….Lorelei."

"Oh…Do you love me? Like _really_?"

"Teresa…Of course! I'm sorry I took so long to…let you know." It's silent for a moment then Patrick speaks. "You hungry? It's a quarter after six…I could go down and get some food."

"Sure." Teresa smiles a sweet little smile and Patrick kisses her before he pulls on his clothes and goes down stairs to get breakfast.

While he's gone Teresa lies in bed. She reaches for the remote on the nightstand and then she realizes her naked-ness. She grabs the remote, props up some pillows, and keeps the sheets firm against her bare chest. She flips through channels as she waits for Patrick.

He walks in and sets the tray of food down on a little table. He notices how Teresa is tightly wrapped up in the blanket.

"Oh, sorry. You want my tee?" He says pulling off his shirt. Without an answer he tosses it to her.

"Thanks." She stands up and pulls it over her head. It's cute on her and goes barely past her sex, it was too big for her, and it made her look cute and fragile. Patrick searches for a second then throws her underwear to her. Once she's "dressed" she sits Indian style on the bed. Patrick just chuckles at her.

"What?" He simply shakes his head. "What?!"

"Do you have any idea how damn sexy you look?" Teresa blushes. "Okay…food?" He smiles and brings the tray over to the bed so they can eat.

. . .

When they finish eating they just sit together on the bed watching TV. Patrick continues thinking of what he was earlier, before Teresa awoke. Teresa looks at him, his sexy bare chest, his messy blonde hair, his gorgeous blue eyes. She suddenly lays her head on his chest. He cuddles her on his arm.

"What are you thinking about?" Teresa asks.

"Love." Patrick answers simply.

"I love you Patrick."

"Don't worry, I know you do. I love you too." He assures her.

"I was wondering…" She pauses.

"Yes?"

"Did you love Lorelei?"

"No. She was there in a time of weakness, and I was drunk. That's all it was, a drunk weak mistake." He admits. She has more questions, he can tell. "Don't worry. I don't care for her. She's a stepping stone to Red John. I don't have any feelings for her. I only had sex with her because I was weak and drunk, it was barely even sex! I don't love her, I love you!" There was a moment of silence.

"Do you really mean all that? Because I don't ca-"

He cuts her short. "I mean it. I really do. Teresa, you can trust me, and I will always be there for you."

She looks into his eyes. "Okay." He kisses her again and she kisses him back.

"Hey we should get going." He smiles.

Teresa gets up and gives Patrick his shirt back, slips into her dress, and grabs her purse. Patrick checks out of the hotel and meets Teresa in his car.

"Where do you want to go boss?" Patrick jokes with her.

"Don't call me boss, we're not at work." She instructs and punches him playfully in the arm.

"What do you want to do? I will do anything you want. I have no plans for today so I'm all yours."

Teresa thought for a moment then she smiled. "Let's go to the mall. Yesterday when I was getting dressed I noticed I don't really have any clothes for this. I need some good clothes for next time and since it will be with you, your opinion will be important"

"I don't remember saying we would be doing anything again." Patrick jokes. "I would love to help you pick out some clothes. But may I remind you, it's been a long time they drive to the mall…their minds both buzzing with thoughts. Teresa thinks about other women Patrick has been with…well, Angela and Lorelei. She was very curious about what all happened between Patrick and Lorelei that night.

Patrick is thinking about Teresa…their lives together the past several years, what they could become together, and just her in general. He wants to talk…He normally likes the silence but he wants to hear her voice.

"So…What are you going to need to get?"

"The easier question would be what don't I need to get!"

"Oo…This is going to be fun!" Patrick smiles.

. . .

"Hmmm…How about this dress?" Teresa jokes holding up a crazy multi-colored frilly dress.

"Its…interesting." Patrick smiles. "Ah! Do you like this one?" He pulls a beautiful classic red dress.

"Wow that's beautiful but I would never be able to afford that."

"Teresa, don't worry about the money. I got it!"

"You don't need to do that."

"I _want _to."

"Alright…Do you like this one?"

"That's nice! Do you like it?"

They shop for a couple hours and eat at the food court.

"So…Where too? Should I bring you home, so you can get all this…*gesturing to the bags*….put away?"

"Yeah Sure! And you know you didn't have to buy me all this! I really want to help pay you back!"

"Non-Sense, Teresa! You have done so much for me already! You deserve it. I really don't mind and I have little use for the money I have…spending it on you is great! I love you!"

Teresa blushes, her pupils dilated as usual. _She is just so cute and precious, I need to be careful though. She needs to stay safe. I can't let her get hurt like everyone else I've gotten close to. I've already messed up. She loves me back and is wanting me and I got the closest to her I could. Now she's a great target for Red John! I can't let her get hurt, but I can't break her heart now…I just can't…_

Teresa Notices Patrick's worried face. "Something wrong?"

"What? No..." He lies.

"You liar, haven't we been over the fact I know when you're lying?"

He hesitates. "Teresa, I-Its nothing…I'm okay!" He smiles. She just looks at him. He notices and glances at her. "I'm Serious! I'm completely fine! It's okay! I promise."

She rolls her eyes and leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He parks in the parking lot.

"Alright here you are. I had lots of fun!" He leans over into her and kisses her a loving goodbye. She keeps kisses him back, refusing for it to be goodbye.

"Come on! You can come in! There's tea…" Teresa says cutely trying to lure him to coming in.

He can't refuse that cute, sexy voice and that wanting look in her eyes. He will be surprised if this doesn't go farther than just a cup of tea. He thinks a moment. "Fine…" Patrick rolls his eyes. She smiles and kisses him again.

After a long moment of kissing he breaks away. He chuckles. "Do you want to bring these bags in?"

She giggles. "Yeah come on."

They get the bags and walk up to her apartment, she unlocks the door. "Uh, my bedroom is this way…you can put the bags in here…"

He follows her to her bedroom and sets down the bags. "I will start putting these away…your welcome to the tea!" Patrick smiles, kisses her on the cheek, and walks to the kitchen.

He finds the pot, fills it with water, and sets it on the stove.

Teresa comes out of her room as he's pouring them tea. He smiles at her. "Here you go beautiful!" He hands her one of the cups and they go sit down in the living room.

"Thank you." She had changed into shorts and a tee. Patrick looks her over as he normally does, confusing the hell out of her. "What?" She wines.

He chuckles at her. "I just love you Teresa. I cannot believe I waited this damn long to get to be here with you." He sips his tea and sets it down.

Teresa looks into his deep blue eyes. "I love you too Patrick. I'm glad I am here with you…I'm actually happy when I'm with you."

"Really?" He smiles.

"Yeah, really" She giggles.

He gives off a huge smile. "Come here." She scoots closer to him and lays her head on his chest. He puts his arm around her shoulder and they watch TV together.

:) Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I will work on getting the next chapter up...My brain thought it would be fun to think of 3 more stories I wanna make...so I will work on everything as much as I can!


End file.
